


Daddy

by purplesocrates



Series: Daddy Kink [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Hannibal likes it, I need help, M/M, will let's it slip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: "Nope, no, no way. He was going to just wait until the embarrassment melted him from the inside out and he was just a puddle of self loathing on the floor of Hannibal's immaculate kitchen. This was bound to happen. Any minute now. Any minute."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ever the psychiatrist Will thought even this ridiculous and downright humiliating situation. No he did not want to talk about it ever. How could Hannibal even be so calm right now? Probably that damned psychiatrist training. It just slipped out. Unbidden. Yes he had also moaned it in the shower those few times when he was alone with his thoughts but that was different. If a tree falls in a forest and no one is there to hear it does it make a noise? If you are masturbating in the shower and moan out 'daddy' does it actually happen if the person to whom you were referring wasn't there except in your freaky sick little mind? Apparently yes because he now has an audience, someone did hear it. Hannibal heard it. 

It was all going so well until that point. Will wants to blame the wine but knows he didn't drink that much. 

Hannibal had invited him round for dinner after one of his appointments, ever the eager beaver to draw out the time Will had said yes. He had watched Hannibal cook and become slightly (very, obsessively so if he was honest) distracted by the sight of Hannibal's bare forearms while he was preparing dinner. So really it was Hannibal's forearms fault. They started his mind down this path, who was he kidding his mind had moved in, made a house and started growing trees down here many moons ago. 

Then Hannibal had noticed him staring and smirked to which Will had gulped some more wine and tried to look away but he couldn't. Before he could do anything Hannibal had come around the counter and grabbed him and kissed him gently at first and then definitely not gently, there had been moaning (both of them) and the kissing of necks (Hannibal to Will, flicking his tongue in a way that made Will completely lose his mind... it was Hannibal's tongues fault...not his tongue that had uttered the word, by uttered he meant wantonly moaned) it was at around this point when Hannibal's hands were making their way up Will's back and his mouth down his neck that it had happened. 

"Fuck Daddy, yes."

They both stopped. Will closed his eyes in extreme embarrassment hoping the world would open up swallow him whole so he could never exist again in such a horrifying moment. He had not only made out with his psychiatrist he had called him Daddy while doing it. Textbook, Graham, textbook. 

Now Will was refusing to open his eyes and Hannibal had stopped his tongues exploration of Will's neck and was asking him if he wanted to talk about it. 

"Will."

"..." 

"Open your eyes and look at me Will."

Will supposed he couldn't actually spend the rest of his life with his eyes closed as much as he wanted to in this moment. He slowly opened them and made sure he looked at Hannibal's shoulder. 

"Will look at me."

Nope, no, no way. He was going to just wait until the embarrassment melted him from the inside out and he was just a puddle of self loathing on the floor of Hannibal's immaculate kitchen. This was bound to happen. Any minute now. Any minute. 

"Will please." Hannibal's voice was a like a magnetic pull and his eyes betrayed him just like his mouth had moments ago, he looked at Hannibal.

He was smiling. Oh god. Actually no he was more than smiling. He looked....He looked pleased. He was pleased? He had .... liked it? Is that better or worse? 

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Except he did, he had all the things. Literally all the things. "I'm so sorry. Could we not...? Can we just move past it?"

Hannibal's smile broadened, his eyes were twinkling slightly which was a strange but definitely alluring sight. "We don't have to talk about it."

"Thank you because I really don't think I could, it won't happen again, I promise." Hannibal was inching closer to him again and Will found he lost the ability to speak, at least he hoped, but then his mouth never could be trusted. Hannibal was leaning in, his lips were next to Will's ear which he was slowly kissing and flicking his tongue against his earlobe which made Will close his eyes again.

One of Hannibal's hand was making its way to Will's shirt and was untucking it from his trousers, the other hand was wrapped around the back of his neck gently pulling his head back while Hannibal whispered in his ear, "I bet I can make you say it again. I bet I can make you scream it."


End file.
